New Horizons
by Male Ember
Summary: Follow Wattson on a journey through life in the games! Follow her as she learns new skills and techniques to become even more deadly and maybe even falls in love outside of them. I do not claim any rights to content from "Apex Legends" or any of the games affiliates. This is for fun but comments are appreciated!


The smooth pneumatic sound goes left then right, the hatch of a supply crate opens , clink, clink as guns and other expendables get swapped around and thrown on the ground. Definitely that has to be Octane with his mechanical legs, I always thought they were a miracle how smooth and agile they make him, oh well no time for pondering now. "And here we go!" he says as i wait for him around the corner, he comes tearing around the right per usual, all doped up, going a hundred miles per hour. I stick the barrel of my R301 out and trip him, his legs make a clanging sound as they hit the barrel and he tumbles forward ; the momentum he had swings the gun to my right as I use it to track him and bring it to my shoulder. I put a whole clip into the back of his head, swap to the bique, put a round in him. His audible device chirps and I know i did enough damage to eliminate him.

A shiver runs through my shoulders and i shake them, then put on a grin as i walk up to him and take his backpack and rummage through it. Ammo no, gold over shield yes, knockdown shield no, oh three shield batteries don't mind if i do I giggle to myself, that seems to be it. Boy usually that hyperactive man doesn't carry much unless it protects him or feeds his gun.

He has come a long way though since his first stint in the games, also back then he ate us alive because we had no idea he could jump over all our traps and heads. What idiots we were underestimating his mobility, the man can move ill give him that, I think to myself as i drag him over to the box i was hiding behind and lean him against it. "There _Señor, _wait for the ring" I say as I walk away preparing to make my way out of Sorting factory.

As i jog toward the center of the factory i hear the train coming and Wraith on the coms above warning me of encroaching enemies onboard. PSH, most likely that shady Crypto and his squad of goons. Right on time i see a drone fly over and an audible ping noise in my coms notifying me i have been spotted by a drone. I watch for a second and shoot him a smile through his feed he is doubtlessly watching and fire two shots directly into it, pop and that annoyance is over with. I take off sprinting for the stairs as to hold the advantage of a choke and high ground. My feet pound the solid concrete and leg muscles scream as i climb the stairs. "God i have been over doing it lately in these games" as i round the corner to the sound of energy bolts being fired and hitting my head overshield. "Damn him with his snipers" no bullets ever hit us directly but the impact is felt minutely and definitely the heat from them which makes the scar on the side of my face tingle and burn from the heat. "I NEED COVER FOR A SECOND PLEASE!" I scream into the coms as two instal-fences are frisbee'd into position to block off the stairs. I hear the spitfire roar from above then peak out to see the Crypto take cover behind a supply bin from Wraith and, out of the corner of my scope i see someone running flick and throw rounds that way only to miss them all, shit. Crypto's shot rings out and Wraith says she domed Crypto and he is low, well he also got me. "Sheilding" I yell to Wraith, "Covering!". The spitfire is roaring and the battery is loading as footsteps are approaching from the stairs and they stop to shoot the fence node. Ping Ping, the P2020 sings with hammer points. Triple take shots still smacking off the wall beside me a foot hits the corner and the battery goes off. I step forward and straight kick Gibraltar, not my most brilliant move. He is on solid ground and he sure is solid himself, Im pushed back onto my back and pull my 301 just in time to match his fire. Half a clip goes into his head breaking his shield and I roll to the side attempting to avoid the ensuing fire from his 301 but it hits me barely and down goes my shield again. I continue to roll and pull the bique on him 2 shots, one to break that damnable arm shield and one to finish the job. I still hear the spitfire roaring and this time connecting. I drop the mag in the 301 and about that time i hear the Grapple hit. I spin on my heels locking in the mag going to grab the charging handle and a slew of bullets pepper me from an R99. My legs lock up from the over shield taking to much damage and I am unable to fire a single shot now. The spitfire with that humongous mag is still roaring. "Robot on me Robot on me" the spitfire goes silent and I hear the grapple go. footsteps, shuffling, I turn and Crypto finishes me with two shots from a wingman and my whole body locks up. "You got one on you Crypto is picking up Gibraltar, just play smart its a Robot….." I didn't get to finish when the ding came off my pack signaling myself and my team eliminated.

I got back up and shook off the feeling of paralysis that the shield brings over you once you have been eliminated. Brushed myself off and stuck my hand out to Crypto and he grabbed with a tentative grip "Great fighting sharpshooter" "and to you" he says in his broken english, I spun to shake Gibraltar's hand but was embraced in a huge bear hug. "Don't worry kid for just being the two of you we were on our heels with your placement, keep practicing that straight leg! Next time maybe you wont have to try to kick a big man like myself!" he says to me in that always happy and warm voice of his. "Yeah I was hoping you would roll down the stairs for me when I did that but i guess you just weren't feeling generous enough" I laugh he laughs, as i look across and see Wraith and Pathfinder walking toward the respawn beacon for extraction talking. "In those last few seconds I felt like I belonged, no worries, just that calm cold edge that keeps bringing me back to these games, the focus, the adrenaline, hell even the feeling when your watching your familiars eliminate you and search your bag for whatever they want is bittersweet and a learning lesson" I smile and push Gibraltar who laughs and runs toward me, surprisingly fast for a big man. He throws me over his should and laughs with his deep laugh. "Your still a little to fiesty Watty why don't you take a load off!" I giggle as I bounce up and down on his shoulder as he takes off running toward the beacon laughing. This is my life and I've grown pretty fond of it, at least in the games…..


End file.
